This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from applications for VACUUM CLEANER earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on the 22nd of Jan. 2000 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 3125/2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner having a filter rotatably mounted on a body of the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner has a separable dust bag mounted in a dust chamber of a body of the vacuum cleaner. The dust bag collects dirt and dust contained in air which is sucked up by a motor into the dust chamber through a suction port of the vacuum cleaner. The vacuum cleaner employs a filter fixed to the body for filtration of the air. However, the dirt and dust stick to the filter and block up the air flow within the vacuum cleaner. As the amount of dirt and dust collected in the dust bag and stuck to the filter increases, the suction power of the motor becomes lowered, and the motor is overloaded because the clogged filter blocks the air flow.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner able to effectively eliminate dirt and dust attached to a filter.
It is another object to provide a vacuum cleaner able to generate a cyclone type air current sucked into a dirt and dust collecting unit and rotating or trembling a clogged filter.
It is yet another object to provide a vacuum cleaner able to reduce the number of components for assembling a filter into the vacuum cleaner.
It is still another object to provide a vacuum cleaner able to prevent a motor from being low-efficiency.
It is a further object to provide a vacuum cleaner able to prevent a filter from being clogged.
It is also an object to provide a vacuum cleaner able to effectively separate dirt and dust from air.
These and other objects may be achieved by providing a vacuum cleaner including a body having open and closed spaces divided by a partition, a suction brush connecting port formed on an upper side of the body and interconnected with the open space, an interconnecting hole formed on the partition for interconnecting the open and closed spaces, a motor mounted in the closed space of the body for generating a suction force; and a dirt collecting section detachably mounted in the open space of the body for centrifugally separating dirt and dust contained in the air sucked in through the suction brush connecting port by the motor.
The dirt collecting section includes an outer casing having an air inlet and outlet which respectively correspond to the suction brush connecting port and the interconnecting hole, a cylindrical filter rotatably mounted on the outer casing by a rotational supporting member and having one closed end and a plurality of air holes which are formed along an outer circumference, at least four rotating wings formed on the filter for rotating the filter with air current which flows in through the air inlet, and a dirt collecting container detachably formed on the outer casing to enclose the filter.
The rotation supporting section includes a plurality of steel balls inserted in ball holes of a flange portion which is outwardly and perpendicularly bent from the open end of the filter, a supporting plate having a filter positioning hole formed at the middle portion and connected to the outer casing, a first guiding groove formed adjacent to the filter positioning hole for movably supporting the steel balls, and a guiding ring fixed on the supporting plate and having a second guiding groove corresponding to the first guiding groove for movably supporting the steel balls.